ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrrha
How Pyrrha joined the Tourney Before the events of Super Smash Bros. Brawl Pyrrha has lived her life as a wanderer for seventeen years, not knowing her family exists because she has no one she can truly call "family". Everyone thought that she was a murderer and she was arrested. "Why does this keep happening to me!? It wasn't me. It wasn't me..." It was then that Pit, an angel from Angel World, appeared to manipulate her for his own ends, her own heart too fragile to resist. The Smash Bros. Tourney was announced, and she decided to sign up. Classic Mode Ending Movie Pyrrha cut down Pit and prepared to walk away when she was falling into quicksand. The angel of Palutena's army said, "And may Palutena have mercy on your soul." before Pit died. "Patroklos, HELP!" Pyrrha called. Then suddenly, Patroklos came in and grabbed her hand. "Hang on, I got you!" he yelled. Her legs were sucked in first as Pyrrha yelled, "Patroklos, I'm sinking!" He did not realize her hand was slipping from her glove. "Give me your other hand!" Patroklos begged. Before she could, the hand slipped from the glove she sank slowly into the sand. "NOOOOOOOOO!!' Patroklos screamed. At a harbor, Patroklos prepared a boat and loaded Pyrrha's casket in. There were a few Greek soldiers there too. "In the midst of life, we are in debt. We therefore... commit her body to the sea.' then the boat began sailing off. Patroklos took a fire arrow and a bow then aimed it at the boat, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Looking for the resurrection of the body..." then fired it at the boat, "when the sea shall give up her dead." They all watched as the boat burned. Character Select Screen Animation Pyrrha does Sophitia's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "I CAN'T!". Special Attacks Angel's Strike (Neutral) Pyrrha stabs her opponent with her sword and screams. Sliding (Side) Pyrrha slides forward, attacking anyone in her path. Flying Smash (Up) Pyrrha jumps very high and lands with her sword smashing the ground as she says "HIT!", creating a shockwave. Sword Sweep (Down) Pyrrha sweeps the stage's floor with her sword and says "I'M SORRY!". Hyper Cutter (Hyper Smash) Pyrrha performs a heavy slash with her sword and screams "I DON'T WANT TO FALL!!". Trinity Strike (Final Smash) Based on her Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Pyrrha will shy away from her opponent and say "I CAN'T!" — once again symbolizing her hesitance and unwillingness to fight. She then stabs her foe thrice with her sword and begs them to "PLEASE STOP!!!!!". Bonus Costume Pyrrha's Bonus Costume is based on the form Pyrrha takes on when her brother was in danger of being killed by Nightmare, after all the death she witnessed, her body was finally ready to accept Soul Edge, just like Tira wanted. Unlike Soul Calibur V, Pyrrha Ω's voice is the same as the regular Pyrrha's voice, as she is just an unlockable Bonus Costume. To unlock Pyrrha Ω: #Clear Classic Mode with Pyrrha. #Play 5 VS Mode Matches with Pyrrha. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Pyrrha Ω has been unlocked!". Victory Animations #Pyrrha has her hands on her head, due to a head-ache, says "My head!", and falls to the ground while saying "It hurts...". Unlike Soul Calibur V, Pyrrha snores after she falls to the ground, meaning that she fell fast asleep. #Pyrrha says "OH GOD!", then she sits down and says "THIS CAN'T BE MY FAULT!!!" before crying. #*Pyrrha says "How long must I suffer all alone?!?!?!", then she sits down and says "God!". (Hulk victories only) #*Pyrrha says "Such a strong soul! Such a pretty soul!", then she sits down and says "And it's all... YOURS...". (Rocket Raccoon victories only) #*Pyrrha says "How come...", then she sits down and says "...this one makes me feel???". (Alex/Mario victories only) #Pyrrha says "Not my fault..." and runs away as she yells "YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!". #*Pyrrha says "I'm sorry!" and runs away as she yells "I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS!". (Pit victories only) #*Pyrrha says "Your soul! Oh, God!" and runs away as she yells "God, it's FILTHY!!!!!". (Marduk victories only) #Pyrrha thrusts her sword then hops back and swings her sword right saying "I'll remember you. You fought well.". #*Pyrrha thrusts her sword then hops back and swings her sword right saying "Patroklos, have I gotten any better???" (Reshiram/Zekrom/Wario/Professor Mole/Sailor Mars/Sailor Mercury victories only) On-Screen Appearance Pyrrha breaks out of a wooden board that was placed on the ground while saying "I have to FIGHT...". Special Quotes *I don't want to kill! PLEASE NO! (When fighting Pit) *Well then, best of luck! (When fighting Alex or Mario) *Patroklos, I'll give it my all! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, Wario, Professor Mole, Sailor Mars, or Sailor Mercury) *I'm sorry... I have NO CHOICE! (When fighting Ganryu, Wen Yang, Ma Chao, Jiang Wei, Xu Shu, Sun Jian, Gan Ning, Deng Ai, Wang Yuanji, Yoshi, Saisyu, or Onslaught) *Come any closer... and DIE! (When fighting Kazuya, N. Gin, or Waluigi) *No going back now... (When fighting Heihachi, Bowser, Sakura, or Cortex) Trivia *Even though Patroklos Alexander is not in the first game, Pyrrha still screams "PATROKLOS!!" after being sent into a Star KO. Patroklos DOES appear in the sequel as well. *Pyrrha mentions Patroklos, her brother, when she fights or defeats Professor Mole, Reshiram, Zekrom, Wario, Sailor Mars, or Sailor Mercury; however, Patroklos makes a cameo appearance in Pyrrha's ending, where he attempts to rescue her from sinking in quicksand but fails. In the sequel, he succeeds in saving her. *Pyrrha shares her English voice actress with Chun-Li, Lagoona Blue, and Hypno. *Since Alex's voice sounds exactly like Patroklos Alexander's Soul Calibur V voice (though in a more repillian manner), it is rumored that Pyrrha is Alex's friend. *Pyrrha's ending, as well as Miharu's ending, Leixia's ending, Tira's ending, and Talim's ending, are the only endings with a quicksand scene. Unlike Miharu's ending, however, Pyrrha's ending, Leixia's ending, Tira's ending, and Talim's ending include a submergeance. *Pyrrha's Super Smash Bros. Tourney quotes are a mix of her quotes from Soul Calibur V and her malfested variant's quotes from Soul Calibur V. *Should Pyrrha do her first victory pose, the standard Results Screen music, which is a rendition of the Tourney series theme song, Land of Hope and Glory, is changed to a lullaby to indicate that Pyrrha fell asleep. The lullaby, which is called Nani Mine, Nani Nani, will be carried over to the sequel. *Unlike her mother and her aunt, Pyrrha's On-Screen Appearance SFX was previously featured in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when a wooden wall broke open and Kazuya appeared afterwards. *Pit, the leader of Palutena's army and the angel of Angel World, is Pyrrha's rival. Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume